


Handwriting

by WitchHobi



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: I don't know what to tag this with, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, but it's cute, cute boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchHobi/pseuds/WitchHobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Shinji and Kaworu relaxing together.</p><p>3.33 verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handwriting

**Author's Note:**

> Posting old work until I have time to update Changing Tides and Equilibrium, Enjoy!

They spent any time they could like that.

            Existing in the comfort of each other, merely spending time doing nothing. Typically on days like this, the slow ones, they’d go play piano or Shinji would go down to the library and fetch more books for Rei, even if she never read them. He knew she didn’t, that was alright. In a way it made him feel better to give them to her anyways; it made him feel like he was doing something useful, which was a nice change of pace.

            But today they lay in bed, both on their stomachs side-by-side under the blankets. Kaworu would tell stories and make him laugh, gently nudge his shoulder when he began to drift off and give him his signature smile and a soft, teasing,  _“stay awake, Shinji-kun.”_

            Shinji would stutter and apologize before Kaworu would nudge him again, and reassure him that he could never be upset with him.

            Shinji was grateful for Kaworu, infinitely so. The white haired boy had a way of putting him at ease, he spun words like woven gold, his tone always gentle and reassuring. It was if he was always mindful of Shinji and his mental state.

             _“That’s because I’m always thinking about you.”_ Kaworu had told him once.

            The thought made Shinji smile and he shifted slightly so he could free his arm out from under him. He began drawing with his finger on Kaworu’s back through his shirt which made the other boy laugh.

            “What are you doing?” he questioned, glancing over his shoulder towards Shinji, the playful glint in his scarlet eyes making his heart jump.

            “Nothing…” Shinji replied softly, tracing letters on the canvas of his back.

             _I   L O V E   Y O U_

            Kaworu tensed below his fingertips and he flinched back. Whether it was genuine fear or a deeply rooted reflex, he wasn’t sure, but worry that Kaworu would be angry with him wouldn’t leave him so easily as it came.

            But the anger didn’t come. Instead, only silence that drug out for what seemed like hours until Kaworu finally looked over his shoulder once more.

            Shinji could swear he saw tears in the white haired boy’s eyes just before his face changed from something of a mystified stare to radiance entrapped in a slight smile. Kaworu reached out and touched him lightly, a slight brush of the back of his thumb under Shinji’s eye, before he shifted and placed a kiss on the soft, brown hair that covered his forehead.

            “You as well, Shinji-kun.” Kaworu said to him, his voice soft and binding, pulling him in with every syllable, “always.”

  
  



End file.
